


Sunshine

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: Rarepoly Girls [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, This is a rarepair i have had for a while, angie has nightmares, big gay yall, so does mukuro, so yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: The sun wears a big coat and wants to see you smile.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to rarepair hell, population: me and like two other people

The first one is a surprise, even to themself.

Mukuro jumps and swears, dropping the gun they were cleaning in response to their eccentric roommate bursting through the door, excitedly waving a piece of paper. Said roommate, one excited Angie Yonaga, briefly apologizes before twirling over to them and slamming the paper, or rather papers, she holds onto the table.

One's an acceptance letter to a prestigious art college that Angie ("with the divine help of Atua!") worked her butt off to get into. The other is an job invitation to a shooting gallery nearby said school, addressed to Mukuro themself. Mukuro finds themself infected by Angie's excitement, leaving the half cleaned gun forgotten on the floor as they let out a loud (at least for them) whoop and scoop up their smaller roommate in a hug.

As the excitement wears off, Mukuro has the chance to realize just how warm the girl clinging to them like a koala is. Every aspect of Angie is like the sun, from the clothes she wears to her favorite color to her actual warmth to her smile. From her inviting personality as the mystery roommate recommended to them, to the bright grins she flashes at them, to this hug.

Mukuro never wants to let go.

Alas, all good things must come to an end, just as the hug does with Angie wiggling out of their arms. They grasp at the empty air, briefly lamenting the loss of their sunshine ( _their sunshine_?? Since when did they think like that??) but they collect themself and read over the letter.

The hug invades their thoughts and dreams for a whole week.

* * *

The second one has its own surprise.

Mukuro quickly sits up in bed, clawing at their arms and whimpering apologies to a person who never cared. The corners of their eyes fill with tears that never fall, since they blink them away easily. They've resolved to not falling asleep again, so they prepare to lie awake.

That is, until they hear the sobs.

Soft crying that could only be coming from one other person - but is way out of character - rings from the next room over, filling Mukuro with a sadness they didn't think possible. Before they've even realized it, they're standing at Angie's door. The crying hasn't changed volume, but the raw emotion almost gets Mukuro to cry again.

They easily open the door to find Angie sobbing, curled up in a ball and tugging her ghostly white hair. Acting before thinking, Mukuro makes their way over to her, splatters of paint coating the soles of their feet. They don’t care. Their only mission is to get to Angie.

The crying stops, fades into small hiccups, as Mukuro wraps their arms around her, possibly from shock or surprise. They feel lithe hands weakly tug at their waist, pulling them all the way onto the bed, so they try not to stain the sheets with the paint on their feet as they get comfortable. Angie crawls into their lap and wraps her limbs around them, burying her face in their shoulder and starting to cry again. Mukuro rubs her back, letting their sunshine release the feelings she stores away.

For the first time in years, Mukuro allows their tears to fall.

* * *

The third one comes as no surprise at all. Maybe a little.

Mukuro cracks an eye open to see Angie snuggled up to them yet again. After that first incident, they offered their bed to be open if Angie ever needed it again. As it turns out, Angie needs it most nights and Mukuro is a sleep cuddler.

Having Angie in their bed when they inevitably wake up also allows Mukuro to admire their sunshine without funny looks.

Her normally bright grin, sun-kissed skin, and shining eyes, dimmed and softened by the moonlight, all bring a lovestruck smile to their face. They can't help but run their rough hands through her silky hair, muttering near impossible scenarios to themself. One such scenario is a confession of their admiration turned to crush turned love.

They're so enamored that they don't even notice Angie waking up.

Mukuro continues to pour out their feelings (a feat they'd never achieve during the day), only stopping when they feel something soft press against their chin. A soft giggle from their sunshine lights their cheeks up, and they look down to see the bright grin they fell in love with.

A simple four words is all Mukuro needs to let tears of joy run down their cheeks as they pepper soft kisses on Angie's cheeks and forehead and nose and all over her face. The happy noises she makes are enough of a reward for them.

It's Angie who presses her lips to theirs, making their head spin and their heart beat harder in their chest. Mukuro pulls her closer, musing about how her lips are just as soft as they thought.

The night isn't so bad anymore, not with their sunshine shining brighter than the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> The mystery person from Mukuro's nightmare is indeed Junko, btw


End file.
